A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has advantages of small size, low power, no radiation and so on, which occupies a dominant position in current flat panel display market.
A color filter is an important component in a liquid crystal display. In a liquid crystal display, light emitted by a backlight module is processed by a color filter in order to present a color picture. An existing liquid crystal display (LCD) mostly adopts a traditional organic pigment or a dye to make the color filter, and white light is converted into three primary colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) by using a principle of different color filtering. However, an efficiency of transmission light with three primary colors emitted by an existing color filter is low, and the loss of luminous efficiency is about 60-70%. Especially, the higher the color purity, the more serious the loss of the luminous efficiency.